


Você é minha perdição

by Arielo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drama, F/M, Hentai, Romance, misterio
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielo/pseuds/Arielo
Summary: Trunks é casado com Mai, porém ele mantém um caso secreto com uma pessoa que é proibida para ele. Uma noticia inesperada vinda de Mai colocará Trunks em apuros e abrirá uma brecha para Goten conquistar quem ele tanto almeja. Será que Trunks deixará a pessoa que ele ama ir embora tão facilmente de sua vida? Goten conseguirá o seu intuito?





	1. Complicações a caminho!

Era domingo de manhã, na capital do oeste, a neve caia vagarosamente, deixando a cidade com espessas camadas de gelo nas calçadas e dificultando o tráfego de veículos pelas ruas.

Nesse momento no hotel mais luxuoso da capital do oeste, Bra estava hospedada num suíte, deitada sozinha em uma cama de casal, logo após transar a noite e madrugada inteira sem parar, aquilo já estava ficando cansativo e perigoso. Ela estava pecando em manter esse caso lascivo com um homem que era proibido, se a sociedade soubesse, com certeza ambos estariam em maus lençóis por desfrutarem daqueles encontros libidinosos.

Não era apenas o fato dele ser casado, que seria motivo de escândalo e assombro dos outros, mas também da ligação que eles tinham. Por muitas vezes, ela tentou mandá-lo embora, mas sem sucesso nenhum, os dois sabiam que estavam errados em alimentar aquele relacionamento doentio. Várias vezes quase foram pegos em flagrante, principalmente na empresa em que trabalhavam, mas ninguém suspeitava, pois seria impossível para as mentes deles processar tanta coisa errada, o relacionamento deles era algo muito improvável de acontecer.

O caso sórdido do par começou alguns meses atrás, logo que Bra completou 19 anos e assumiu o lugar de sua mãe, como vice-presidente da corporação cápsula. Nem ela acreditava que estava vivendo aquela loucura, mas sabia que algum dia teria que dar um basta naqueles encontros e em tudo e seguir seu caminho sem ele.

Com um pouco de preguiça a jovem tomou um banho demorado de banheira, vestiu suas roupas, e saiu da suíte. Ao chegar ao saguão para pagar a conta, foi informada que tudo já tinha sido pago, então a passos apressados saiu do hotel e voou de forma cuidadosa até o seu duplex, adentrando pela sacada rapidamente, para depois sentar no sofá para assistir qualquer filme que lhe chamasse atenção naquele horário.

Enquanto isso, um pouco distante da moradia de Bra, Mai acordava toda manhosa, tateando o local ao seu lado e sorriu ao perceber que o marido já tinha chego da viagem feita a uma cidade vizinha no dia anterior, pois segundo ele o fornecedor só tinha sábado para conversar com ele.

\- Me procurando meu amor? – Questionou com um sorriso nos lábios o arroxeado.

\- Na realidade sim! Chegou que horas? – Perguntou a morena se virando para encarar o marido.

\- Sete da manhã!

\- Que horas são agora? – Espreguiçou-se Mai.

\- Quase dez da manhã!

\- Tenho algo para te contar, acho que você vai gostar! – Revelou a mulher se levantando e pegando um papel de cima da mesinha ao lado da cama.

\- Estou curioso, fale logo! – Gesticulou entusiasmado.

\- Vamos abra e leia! – Falou empolgada, antes de dar o envelope para o marido.

Ao abrir o envelope, Trunks ficou pálido e suas mãos tremiam com tamanha surpresa, ele não sabia o que fazer, ao mesmo tempo ficou assustado e depois feliz, porém um terceiro sentimento tomou conta do seu peito, apreensão, nem ele entendeu o que era aquilo. Ele deveria ficar feliz, com aquela noticia e não apreensivo.

\- E então! Gostou de saber que vai ser pai? – Pediu a morena analisando a face do marido se contorcer numa careta engraçada.

\- Isso é maravilhoso meu amor! Faz tanto tempo que a gente vem tentando! – Sorriu de forma forçada o empresário.

\- Vamos marcar uma janta para a sua família hoje a noite, temos que contar a novidade a eles! – Declarou empolgada.

\- Você que sabe, por mim só falava semana que vem...

\- Qual é Trunks? Vamos logo contar a nossa felicidade para seus parentes, eles vão gostar!

\- Você venceu!

\- Vou ligar para a sua mãe, ela se encarregará de chamar o restante do pessoal, acho que seria bom os amigos chegados saberem também – Murmurou feliz a morena antes de sair do quarto e deixar Trunks sozinho com seus pensamentos.

-

Continua


	2. O início do caos!

Bulma quando soube da gravidez de Mai ficou radiante, porque finalmente seria avó, depois de tantos anos de tentativa do casal. Aquela noticia a deixou muito feliz, porém a esposa de seu filho lhe pediu segredo, pois ela queria revelar a novidade a todos apenas na janta, a cientista contente concordou com a nora, prometendo guardar segredo. A primeira pessoa que Bulma resolveu ligar para avisar a respeito do jantar foi sua filha, que não demorou em atender o celular.

\- Bom dia mamãe!

\- Bom dia filhinha!

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Pediu preocupada a jovem, ao mesmo tempo em que largava o copo de suco que estava bebendo na mesa da cozinha.

\- Nada de ruim filha! Só estou ligando para te convidar para um jantar, que vai ser feito hoje na casa do seu irmão. A Mai tem uma novidade para contar para gente – Replicou a cientista, se segurando para não revelar o segredo.

\- Você não sabe o motivo dessa janta? – Questionou desconfiada.

\- Sinto muito querida! Mai não me falou nada – Mentiu a empresária.

\- Que horas vai ser essa pequena reunião?

\- Às oito da noite, mas chegue um pouco mais cedo, pois a família de Goku estará lá também.

\- Vejo vocês mais tarde! Agora vou indo – Murmurou a jovem antes de encerrar a ligação.

Bra após largar o celular na mesa da cozinha seguiu até o quarto, onde deitou-se na cama e ficou pensando sobre a novidade que Mai queria anunciar, aquilo lhe dava um estranho frio na barriga, pressentia que era algo que não iria gostar. Suspirou preocupada imaginando as diversas noticias que poderiam ser ditas pela cunhada e uma lhe apavorou de verdade, e se a mulher de seu irmão tivesse grávida, o que faria? Não queria acreditar que fosse isso, então afastou aquela possibilidade de sua mente e foi até o armário escolher uma roupa quente para logo à noite.

Enquanto isso, no duplex de Trunks, o clima estava tenso pelo menos para o empresário, que não tirava aquela noticia da cabeça e as possíveis conseqüências dela. Quando a pessoa que ele mantinha um relacionamento extraconjugal soubesse, tudo estaria perdido para ele, não sabia como viveria sem ela, sem tê-la em seus braços, porém arrumaria uma solução para aquele problema. No entanto um mau pressentimento o invadia, pois ele estava num beco sem saída. Ao contrário dele, Mai estava muito feliz, por conta daquela gravidez, ele sentia-se egoísta e insensível por não conseguir demonstrar a mesma felicidade de sua esposa, pois um filho era uma boa coisa para ambos.

O dia passou rápido naquele domingo e finalmente o horário da janta se aproximava deixando Trunks ainda mais nervoso, por conta da dita revelação. Tanto Mai como o arroxeado já estavam prontos e vestidos a caráter quando a campainha começou a tocar, de imediato o empresário foi atender.

Nesse mesmo momento, Bra aguardava o semáforo abrir para seguir até o apartamento do irmão, enquanto esperava milhões de coisas passavam por sua mente, até de voltar para casa e não ir no jantar, pois estava com medo de saber da tal novidade, não saberia como reagiria caso fosse algo inesperado. Aquela situação era tudo culpa de Trunks, se ele não tivesse insistido naquela loucura que estavam vivendo, as coisas seriam normais entre eles. Quando a sinaleira abriu Bra seguiu e logo estacionou em frente ao duplex do irmão, ao saltar do veiculo notou que começou a nevar forte novamente, praguejou baixinho e colocou o carro dentro da cápsula e adentrou no local, pois o segurança e o porteiro já a conheciam, quando chegou perto do elevador a azulada encontrou Goten sozinho.

\- Olá Goten!

\- Olá Bra! Preparada para a novidade? – Brincou o moreno, vendo a face da garota se contorcer em confusão.

\- Depende da novidade!

\- Já pensou que louco seria você ser tia? Agora que você e seu irmão estão tão íntimos? – Questionou Goten sério.

\- Você sabe do nosso relacionamento proibido? – Pediu espantada.

\- Sim, eu sei! Não sou bobo, já que trabalhamos na mesma empresa e somos amigos. Claro que eu notei! – Confessou num murmuro.

\- Sim, você é meu melhor amigo. Pensei que você nunca notaria meu caso, vejo que me enganei redondamente. Respondendo a sua pergunta anterior, eu não sei qual seria minha reação caso soubesse que Trunks vai ser pai – Sussurrou a jovem adentrando no elevador junto com o meio sayajin.

\- Se caso for isso, mantenha a calma! Estou aqui para lhe ajudar – Assegurou o moreno com um meio sorriso.

\- Goten, como eu fui cair numa coisa dessas? – Lamentou-se a azulada notando que estavam quase chegando ao andar requerido.

\- Trunks que deveria ter impedido esse relacionamento, quem era comprometido era ele e não você! – Argumentou o meio sayajin.

-Promete que vai me ajudar?

\- Sim, pode ter certeza! – Sussurrou antes da porta do elevador abrir e os dois seguirem até o apartamento do casal e tocar a campainha.

Não demorou pra serem atendidos, pois logo a porta foi aberta, quem os recebeu foi Trunks, que olhou com estranheza para ambos, ele sabia que os dois eram amigos, mas mesmo assim sentiu um pouco de ciúmes ao vê-los juntos. Bra ao ver aquele olhar na cara do irmão, ignorou e adentrou para dentro da moradia, deixando Goten para trás junto com o arroxeado.

\- Vocês vieram juntos para cá? – Perguntou o empresário enquanto fechava a porta.

\- Não! Apenas nos encontramos no elevador! – Respondeu seco.

\- Sim, eu sei que você sabe a respeito da gente. Você está furioso por que estou com ela? – Inquiriu num sussurro.

\- Mas é claro! Você é repugnante Trunks, não acredito que você está fazendo isso com sua irmã! Deixe-a livre!

\- Ela é minha! Está ouvindo bem! – Exaltou-se um pouco o arroxeado tentando se controlar.

\- Não sei até quando! – Retrucou o moreno antes de adentrar na sala onde estavam os outros convidados, deixando para trás um Trunks com cara de pouco amigos.

-

Continua


	3. Passando dos limites!

Bra ao chegar à sala onde estavam os demais ficou tensa quando olhou para Mai e revirou os olhos quando ela veio em sua direção com um sorriso confiante, demonstrando estar muito feliz com alguma coisa.

\- Oi! Como você está cunhadinha? – Pediu de forma falsa a morena, já que não gostava muito da azulada, apenas tentava agradar o marido, que se aproximava vagarosamente delas.

\- Oi Mai! Estou bem e você? – Replicou a meio sayajin séria percebendo a falsidade na voz da cunhada.

\- Estou ótima, melhor impossível! Creio que você vai gostar da novidade quando eu contar, agora vou ali falar com sua mãe, fique a vontade – Murmurou Mai antes de deixar Bra sozinha junto com o irmão que estava quieto ao seu lado.

\- Acho que ela tem ciúmes de você! – Murmurou o arroxeado.

\- Se você ainda não percebeu querido irmão, ela me odeia e digamos que com razão, só que ela ainda não sabe o motivo – Sussurrou a azulada encarando o empresário, que sorriu.

\- Se ela soubesse, eu estaria ferrado.

De repente a conversa entre os dois irmão é interrompida por Goten que não agüentou ver o casal cochichando num canto e resolveu intervir, pois estava apaixonado por Bra e podia ter uma chance com ela, só teria que aproveitar as oportunidades que o destino iria lhe dar em breve, se aquilo que ele imagina fosse real.

\- É melhor você ir lá com sua esposa Trunks, antes que ela comece a desconfiar dessa proximidade de vocês dois! – Sugeriu o filho mais novo de Goku.

\- Ele tem razão Trunks, é melhor você ir! – Anuiu a azulada cruzando os braços.

\- Eu vou, mas irei ficar de olho em você Goten! Não quero que você coloque suas mãos no que é meu! – Retrucou o empresário estreitando os olhos, antes de caminhar até onde sua consorte se encontrava, lá no outro canto da sala.

Bra suspirou ao ver o irmão ao lado de Mai, a forma como ele a abraçava pela cintura e sorria para sua mãe, ele interpretava bem até demais aquele papel de marido dedicado e apaixonado, ás vezes ela se perguntava, como ele conseguia ser tão bom ator daquele jeito.

\- Bra, converse comigo! Deixe seu irmão um pouquinho de lado, pense em você por um minuto.

\- Talvez você esteja certo. Então, como estão as coisas? Está namorando?

\- Não estou mais, terminei semana passada o meu namoro com a Dilly.

\- O que houve? – Pediu um tanto interessada na resposta do rapaz.

\- Excesso de ciúmes por parte dela e também eu já não estava mais afim dela como no inicio do nosso relacionamento.

\- Que pena! Isso não é fácil...

Enquanto isso, as cozinheiras e copeiras terminavam de arrumar a grande mesa para o jantar, onde distribuíram bem as travessas de comida como tinha sido instruído por Bulma.

Não demorou muito para que a copeira anunciasse que a janta já estava disponível na mesa, fazendo com que todos ali presentes seguissem até a cozinha onde se acomodaram rapidamente em suas cadeiras próximas a mesa.

\- Nossa essa comida parece estar deliciosa! – Comentou Goku com água na boca.

\- Primeiro vamos deixar a Mai falar, antes de comermos – Falou Chichi num sussurro, fazendo seu esposo aguardar.

-Bem, eu e Mai decidimos fazer essa janta para contar uma novidade a todos vocês! – Começou Trunks apreensivo.

\- Teremos daqui a alguns meses um novo membro na família Briefs... Eu estou grávida! Eu e Trunks vamos ter um bebê – Declarou Mai esboçando um lindo sorriso demonstrando sua felicidade.

Quando Bra ouviu aquela notícia ficou petrificada e de imediato a tristeza e a raiva tomaram conta dela. Suspirou cansada tentando ao máximo absorver aquela revelação, quando de repente sentiu uma mão segurar a sua por debaixo da mesa.

\- Não fique assim, todos vão perceber – Sussurrou Goten que estava sentado ao lado dela apertando carinhosamente sua mão.

\- Eu não sei se consigo... – Murmurou a meio sayajin com a voz um pouco embargada.

Bulma que até então estava bajulando a nora, notou que sua filha foi a única ali presente que não felicitou Trunks e nem Mai pela criança. A cientista estranhou aquela atitude grosseira de sua caçula, então resolveu intervir da melhor forma possível.

\- Bra querida! Não vai felicitar seu irmão e cunhada pelo bebê? – Inquiriu Bulma analisando a filha, que forçou um falso sorriso, já que seus olhos transmitiam tristeza.

\- Parabéns aos dois! – Falou a azulada de forma fria, sem emoção alguma.

\- Obrigada cunhadinha! Logo, logo você vai poder mimar o seu sobrinho ou sobrinha e me ajudar a cuidar, assim você treina para quando tiver os seus! – Replicou a morena.

\- Obrigada irmã! – Agradeceu meio sem jeito o arroxeado.

\- Agora podemos comer? – Questionou Goku esfomeado.

\- Claro senhor Goku! Podem comer! – Ordenou o empresário sentando na cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que analisava a irmã, que desviou o olhar diversas vezes para não o encarar.

Vegeta que era astuto e observador notou o clima pesado que se fez entre seus filhos após aquela revelação de Mai. Bra pareceu magoada com aquela noticia e até com raiva de seu irmão, algo estava errado e ele iria descobrir qual era o problema daqueles dois.

Sentindo-se incomodada pelos olhares nada discretos que seu irmão lhe lançava a cada cinco minutos, a azulada resolveu comer somente um pouco, para logo se levantar da mesa, surpreendendo sua mãe, que estranhou aquilo.

\- Aonde você vai filha? Já comeu?

\- Sim, já comi! Vou ao toalete e depois para a sala – Murmurou a jovem meio sayajin.

\- Então até depois! – Replicou Bulma antes de voltar a comer sua refeição.

Bra saiu rapidamente da cozinha e correu até o banheiro, onde se trancou, para então começar a chorar desesperadamente, ela estava muito triste, não agüentava ficar mais naquele local e disfarçar o que sentia. Muitas coisas vinham em sua mente, que se encontrava turbulenta, uma delas era terminar seu romance secreto com Trunks, pois não agüentava mais aquela situação. Após se acalmar, limpou as lágrimas, decidiu lavar o rosto e ir para a sala esperar os demais, porém ao abrir a porta do banheiro, deu de cara com quem ela menos queria ver naquele momento.

\- O que faz aqui? – Pediu seca.

\- Vim ver se você estava bem – Respondeu o empresário bloqueando a saída da jovem do toalete.

\- Eu estou maravilhosa! Você não está vendo? Volte para sua esposa e me deixe em paz! – Retrucou exasperada a meio sayajin tentando empurrar o irmão, mas em vão.

\- Precisamos conversar! – Insistiu.

\- Não estou afim! – Retrucou enraivada.

Trunks notando que seria difícil falar com ela daquele jeito, a empurrou de volta para o banheiro e trancou a porta atrás de si.

\- Me deixe em paz!

\- Não! – Murmurou o arroxeado antes de puxar Bra para um beijo possessivo, que logo foi correspondido com volúpia por ela.

O casal se beijava apaixonadamente, não se importando com nada e nem ninguém, as mãos do empresário subiram a saia da garota e abaixaram sua meia calça e calcinha, rapidamente as tirando.

Bra sorriu e abriu o zíper da calça de Trunks notando que seu membro já estava duro, então com uma das mãos o colocou para fora e o acariciou, fazendo com que o meio sayajin gemesse e a beijasse, para em seguida sem aviso a penetrar com estocadas lentas e rápidas.

\- Não devíamos estar fazendo isso no seu apartamento! É arriscado demais – Murmurou a jovem sentindo seu corpo inteiro vibrar.

\- Eu te amo e você é minha, somente minha! Não se importe com isso, pois eu não ligo se alguém ouvir nós aqui – Cochichou beijando o pescoço da garota, para depois o chupar e mordiscar.

\- Isso é erradooo – Gemeu Bra ao sentir seu amante a estocando mais fundo, após a lhe dar uma pequena e dolorosa mordida próxima do ombro, que provavelmente deixou uma marca.

\- Dane-se! Você é minha e ninguém vai te tirar de mim! – Declarou um tanto possessivo, antes de aumentar a velocidade das estocadas e ejacular dentro dela, a lambuzando um pouco quando se retirou de seu interior.

Um pouco envergonhada Bra desceu do mármore da pia e foi se limpar, enquanto o arroxeado se arrumava para voltar a festa.

\- Fique longe do Goten! Não quero que você ande com ele, pois somente eu posso te tocar! – Exigiu o empresário autoritário antes de sair do banheiro, deixando para trás uma meio sayajin furiosa.

 

-

Continua


	4. Confronto!

-

Bra ficou furiosa com a exigência absurda de seu irmão, quem ele pensava que era para proibi-la de manter uma amizade com Goten? Ele tinha Mai e ela não tinha ninguém, aquilo era muito injusto. Suspirou decidida a dar um basta naquele controle que ele tinha sobre sua pessoa, aquele relacionamento além de errado, era doentio. Um pouco mais calma, a meio sayajin saiu do banheiro e rumou até a sala, chegando lá desobedeceu a dita ordem de seu amante e sentou ao lado de Goten, que sorriu para ela.

Trunks que nesse momento encontrava-se abraçado a sua esposa estreitou os olhos perigosamente e sorveu num gole só o whisky que estava em seu copo, se levantando para pegar mais.

Bra percebeu a irritação de seu irmão, ao vê-la conversando com o filho mais novo de Goku, resolveu ignorar e continuar.

\- Então, ano passado nas minhas férias viajei para uma ilha paradisíaca bem badalada e famosa que fica na capital do sul. Lá tem um pequeno vilarejo bem acolhedor, e festa o dia inteiro a beira do mar – Contou empolgado Goten.

\- Parece divertido o local. Qual era o nome da ilha? – Questionou divertida.

\- O nome da ilha é Cobrasoly, pode procurar na internet, tem várias fotos e depoimentos de pessoas que foram para lá e adoraram!

\- Quem sabe não combinemos de ir lá nas férias? – Questionou com um sorriso.

\- Me sentiria honrado em te acompanhar.

Trunks ao ver sua irmã dando em cima de Goten, se aproximou de seus pais para poder escutar melhor o casal que alegre conversava e estreitou os olhos ao ver que Bra combinava em sair de férias com o moreno. Uma fúria assassina tomou posse do arroxeado, só de imaginar sua amante junto com Goten sozinha numa ilha longe de tudo, isso o fez quebrar o copo que segurava em sua mão, chamando atenção de todos.

\- Querido, olha a sua mão! – Falou Mai se levantando e indo até onde estava o marido.

\- Não foi nada... – Sussurrou Trunks retirando um caco de vidro da mão que sangrava um pouco.

\- Venha vou fazer um curativo – Gesticulou a morena levando seu consorte até o banheiro mais próximo, onde rapidamente fez um curativo na mão dele, não demoraram a voltar para a sala.

Bra e Goten ficaram em silêncio após o que aconteceu com Trunks, ficaram mergulhados em seus pensamentos, quando de repente Gohan resolveu se levantar junto com a esposa para se despedir de todos.

\- Obrigado pela festa Trunks e Mai, parabéns mais uma vez pelo bebê, mas já está tarde e precisamos ir para casa – Anunciou o filho mais velho de Goku.

\- Obrigado! Eu e Mai ficamos felizes com a presença de vocês. Tenham uma ótima volta pra casa – Desejou o arroxeado apertando a mão do moreno.

\- Nós também vamos! – Declarou Chichi abraçada a Goku.

\- Vocês têm certeza que não querem ficar? Está nevando forte lá fora – Contrapôs Mai.

\- Não tem problema, o Goku usa o teletransporte para levar a gente até em casa – Respondeu Chichi.

\- É mesmo! O papai dá um jeito, não se preocupem – Complementou o pai de Pan.

\- Goten, você vem conosco? – Inquiriu Videl.

\- Não, eu vou levar Bra para casa dela, vamos voando – Replicou o filho caçula de Goku, ganhando um olhar mortal de Trunks, que não gostou daquilo.

\- Bra e meus pais vão dormir hoje aqui, você pode ir com eles – Retrucou o arroxeado enciumado.

A azulada suspirou ao ver o irmão tentando mandar novamente em sua vontade, querendo que ela ficasse ali com ele, situação que não a tranqüilizava, um pouco exasperada resolveu agir.

\- Não irmão, eu vou com o Goten! Amanhã tem trabalho e minhas roupas estão todas no meu apartamento – Falou firme Bra.

\- Mas você vai ficar doente se sair debaixo dessa nevasca. Não seja teimosa, você vai passar a noite aqui – Rebateu o presidente da corporação cápsula.

\- Vou voando, irei usar o ki para me aquecer, não se preocupe...

\- Então vamos indo Bra – Murmurou o moreno indo até a sacada do apartamento de Trunks, onde abriu a porta de vidro para ele e a azulada voarem até suas residências.

\- Tenham uma boa noite! E parabéns mais uma vez ao casal – Sussurrou a jovem antes de se virar e caminhar até onde seu amigo estava a esperando.

Então o par abanou para os que ficaram na festa e voaram em alta velocidade, desaparecendo no horizonte. Bulma que observava a reação do filho ao ver o casal partir, resolveu dar uma chamada de atenção nele, enquanto Vegeta observava tudo quieto, com uma expressão de incredulidade na face.

\- Deixe sua irmã Trunks! Ela é teimosa igual ao seu pai e pare de se comportar assim, de forma tão ciumenta, pois mais cedo ou mais tarde Bra também formará uma família igual a você – Murmurou Bulma incomodada pela atitude de seu herdeiro.

\- Eu sei mãe, agora se me dá licença, eu vou me recolher. A Mai irá mostrar para vocês o quarto onde ficarão – Respondeu o rapaz chateado ao mesmo tempo em que virava as costas e ia para a sua suíte tomar um banho antes de dormir.

Naquela noite, Trunks não conseguiu dormir direito pensando no que sua mãe tinha lhe dito mais cedo, a respeito de Bra, que ela logo iria arrumar alguém e constituir uma família. Aquela dura realidade estava o deixando maluco, suspirou mais uma vez e olhou para o relógio ao lado da cômoda, onde constatou que era três da manhã, então se levantou e foi até a cozinha tomar um pouco de água, mas ao sair pela porta quase trombou com seu pai que voltava da sala.

\- Não consegue dormir? – Pediu Vegeta desconfiado.

\- Estou sem sono, muitos problemas para resolver – Respondeu o arroxeado.

\- Sei muito bem que problema está lhe incomodando – Murmurou o moreno antes de se afastar do filho.

\- Como assim? – Perguntou o empresário alarmado, com a insinuação de seu genitor.

\- Você me entendeu moleque! Espero que você acabe com o relacionamento sórdido que esta tendo, pois ele é errado! Reze para que eu não tenha que intervir – Replicou o príncipe dos sayajins, antes de adentrar na suíte onde estava com a esposa.

Trunks ficou totalmente petrificado com a insinuação de seu pai, pois nunca pensou que ele pudesse desconfiar de seu caso com Bra, porém resolveu ignorar aquele aviso. Ele não deixaria que ninguém interferisse no seu relacionamento extraconjugal, com a mulher que amava, mesmo que ela fosse proibida.

Na manhã seguinte, a neve tomava conta das calçadas da cidade, tornado difícil o tráfego de veículos nas ruas e avenidas também, para sorte de Bra, ela tinha outro meio para chegar até seu trabalho. Não demorou muito para a azulada pousar próxima do prédio da corporação cápsula sem ser vista, ingressando rapidamente no saguão do edifício e depois no elevador.

Quando a garota chegou a seu andar, caminhou rapidamente até a sua sala, ao adentrar nela, sentiu um cheiro de perfume amadeirado, que era marca registrada de seu irmão. Ao acender a luz, se deparou com o arroxeado sentado no sofá, lhe esperando.

\- Venha até aqui! Preciso conversar com você – Gesticulou o meio sayajin autoritário.

-

Continua


	5. Situação dolorosa!

-

Bra ficou receosa, pois seu irmão lhe pareceu sério demais e até um pouco nervoso, ele nunca tinha a abordado naquela hora da manhã durante o expediente de trabalho. Quando eles queriam um ao outro se encontravam sempre no horário do almoço ou no final do dia. Com certeza ele devia estar incomodado com seu comportamento, logo após ele contar sobre a gravidez de Mai. Sem saída, a azulada se sentou ao lado dele, que estreitou os olhos, antes de pegá-la desprevenida e a puxar para o seu colo, ficando com o rosto bem próximo do dela.

\- Me diga Bra! Você dormiu com o Goten? – Exigiu a encarando nos olhos transmitindo todo o seu ciúme e possessividade, assustando um pouco a garota que nunca o tinha visto perder a compostura antes.

\- Não, mas vontade não me faltou – Respondeu Bra tentando se soltar do aperto do meio sayajin.

\- Você quer que acabemos? Não me deseja mais? – Questionou Trunks começando a beijar o pescoço da azulada que amoleceu.

\- Eu desejo, mas precisamos nos afastar, você agora vai ter um filho com Mai, as coisas mudaram – Replicou com lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Escute muito bem o que vou lhe dizer... pra mim as coisas não mudaram, continuo lhe desejando bastante, não vou admitir que você se afaste de mim! – Declarou de forma obsessiva o arroxeado antes de começar a beijar Bra, que correspondeu, com o intuito daquela ser a última vez entre eles.

\- Isso está tão errado Trunks, nós vamos pro inferno – Sussurrou a azulada interrompendo o beijo, para então sentir, as mãos do irmão levantar seu vestido e rasgar sua meia calça e calcinha em um só puxão, a fazendo arfar.

\- Então que seja! Eu não posso viver sem foder você! – Murmurou malicioso ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos invadiam a parte intima da azulada, a acariciando e lhe fazendo gemer.

Naquele momento Bra nem retrucou mais nada, apenas se entregou aquele momento, sentindo seu capote sendo retirado e jogado longe junto com seu vestido. Já nua ela foi deitada no sofá e a boca de Trunks invadiu sua intimidade, hora a lambendo e outra chupando, não demorou muito para ela gozar na boca dele, e em seguida senti-lo a invadir com rapidez com seu membro grosso e duro, dando lhe estocadas rápidas e selvagens.

Após meia hora de puro sexo, já saciados, o casal se vestiu e se limpou no banheiro que era anexo a sala. Porém antes do arroxeado sair da sala, Bra resolveu contar sua decisão, mais do que pensada.

\- Trunks, essa foi a nossa última vez, não terá uma próxima – Revelou a garota cruzando os braços.

\- Como que é? Você só deve estar louca que vou te deixar! – Falou indignado.

\- Isso que você ouviu, acabou! – Afirmou de forma enérgica.

\- Você vai se arrepender! Está me ouvindo? Se você acha que não terá conseqüências esse seu ato de rebeldia – Ameaçou exasperado demonstrando sua fúria e indignação no olhar.

\- Eu agüento! Não tenho medo de você. De agora em diante somos apenas irmãos e nada mais. Vou viver minha vida e talvez até me casar e você vai cuidar de sua família – Declarou Bra mantendo sua postura firme, mesmo que por dentro tivesse com o coração partido por estar fazendo aquilo.

\- Vamos ver até quando você vai agüentar ficar sem mim! Ainda quero ver você implorando para eu te comer gostoso e eu vou fazer você sofrer.

\- Chega Trunks! CAÍ FORA DA MINHA SALA AGORA! – Alterou-se a meio sayajin tentando conter as lágrimas.

\- Me aguarde Bra! Serei o seu pior pesadelo – Advertiu o arroxeado antes de sair enfurecido da sala da irmã.

No momento em que o irmão saiu de sua sala, Bra deixou-se cair no chão e chorou muito, pois temia uma grande represália de Trunks, pois sabia que quando ele queria ser cruel com uma pessoa, era pior que seu pai num dia de mau humor.  

Enquanto isso, Goten chegava a sua sala, no setor de RH da corporação cápsula, deixava sua pasta no armário e caminhava até a mesa, onde ligou seu notebook e se acomodou. Quando de repente seu celular começou a tocar, um pouco sonolento atendeu o mesmo.

\- Alô Goten falando!

\- Goten... aqui é a Bra! Você pode vir até a minha sala agora? – Pediu a garota com a voz embargada pelo choro, fazendo o moreno notar seu estado emocional.

\- Sim posso! O que houve? – Perguntou preocupado, já se levantando.

\- Eu e o Trunks discutimos, os detalhes te conto pessoalmente.

\- Já estou indo! – Murmurou o meio sayajin antes de encerrar a ligação e sair de sua sala, rumando até o elevador.

-

Continua


	6. Situação complicada!

Quando Goten entrou na sala da vice-presidência, encontrou Bra encolhida no sofá chorando copiosamente, para o seu espanto nunca a tinha visto tão frágil e desesperada, pelo jeito a briga tinha sido feia. Um pouco cauteloso se aproximou da azulada, se acomodando ao seu lado no sofá de couro preto.

Bra estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos, que só notou a presença de Goten quando esse se se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Ele me ameaçou... – Revelou com a voz chorosa, fazendo o moreno arregalar os olhos e puxá-la para um abraço.

\- Por quê?– Pediu angustiado o meio sayajin.

\- Eu terminei com ele, dei um basta no nosso romance, Trunks não aceitou bem... – Respondeu num sussurro a jovem.

\- Posso imaginar a situação, eu sei que Trunks não lida muito bem com rejeição, fui amigo dele desde que éramos pequenos. Mas que tipos de ameaças ele fez? – Questionou preocupado com a situação.

\- Ele disse que vai ser o meu pior pesadelo – Murmurou desgostosa.

\- Se você quer levar essa decisão que fez em frente, seja firme, não fraqueje com o que ele fizer. Se Trunks perceber que você está sendo atingida com o que ele fizer, você terá problemas, pois ele continuará a te torturar. O conselho que dou é que você tente ignorar as provocações e coisas que ele fizer para te atingir – Aconselhou o moreno sério.

\- Vou tentar Goten. Obrigado pelo conselho – Agradeceu a azulada, ao mesmo tempo em que limpava as lágrimas e se recompunha.

***&***

Enquanto isso, na sala da presidência, Trunks estava sentado em sua poltrona bebendo uma taça de vinho tinto, que ele guardava apenas para ocasiões especiais, quando algum grande comprador vinha visitar a empresa, ele oferecia aquela bebida, porém agora ele a sorvia de forma descontrolada.

Trunks sentia-se triste e ao mesmo tempo furioso com aquela situação, não aceitava o que estava acontecendo, nunca pensou que Bra o deixaria tão cedo, e ainda sobre o pretexto que ele iria ser pai e ia ser melhor assim. Ele a faria sofrer primeiro e depois implorar para ser sua novamente, porém teria que pensar como faria isso. Depois de ficar quase uma hora quebrando a cabeça atrás de uma resposta, o arroxeado teve uma idéia, sabia que não podia tirar a irmã de seu cargo, por causa da mãe deles, porém podia mandá-la fazer trabalhos em outros setores que eram ligados com os projetos e invenções que ela inventava ou ajudava a desenvolver. Era de conhecimento de todos que Bra detestava se sujar de graxa e usar roupas pouco atraentes, trabalhar de madrugada então era uma tortura pra ela. Aquilo tudo seria maquiavélico, no entanto estava disposto a seguir com sua primeira parte do plano, mesmo que se arrependesse de suas atitudes mais tarde.

E assim, aquela manhã tumultuada passou ligeiramente, quando chegou no meio da tarde, Trunks mandou chamar o diretor de invenções e novos projetos, assim como também sua irmã. O primeiro a chegar à reunião foi Lieko, que se acomodou em uma das cadeiras de frente ao arroxeado.

\- Então Sr. Briefs o que deseja? – Pediu o moreno atencioso.

\- Eu estava aqui analisando dois projetos que seu departamento fez em conjunto com nossa vice-presidente e notei que o casco dessa aeronave pode ser feito com um material mais resistente e mais leve que esse sugerido, como é um protótipo em fase de ir para a linha de montagem, seria legal se vocês o refizessem todo, mas com a ajuda de Bra, ela ficará essa semana ajudando vocês com isso – Replicou Trunks atencioso.

\- Mas antes o senhor disse que o projeto estava bom... – Reclamou o diretor achando aquele argumentou meio estranho.

\- É disse, porém acho que seria melhor para a empresa se fizéssemos algo mais perfeito do que isso não é? Os clientes iriam adorar – Declarou sério.

\- Como quiser! E a vice-presidente vai concordar em sair daqui e ir colocar a mão na massa? – Pediu incrédulo Lieko.

\- Se me lembro bem, o estágio de Bra foi no setor de projetos, com essa mesma equipe que o senhor lidera, será que estou enganado? – Inquiriu impaciente, enquanto arrumava os papeis de cima da mesa.

\- Foi, mas ela odiava ficar suja de graxa e os horários de madrugada, acho que ela deu graças a deus quando finalizou o estágio – Comentou o moreno temeroso, fazendo Trunks dar um sorriso de canto com aqueles detalhes.

De repente a conversa entre os dois foi interrompida por Bra que bateu na porta e adentrou rapidamente, se aproximando da onde estava Lieko e o irmão.

\- Finalmente você deu o ar da graça! Por que a demora? – Perguntou ríspido o arroxeado fazendo a irmã o encarar séria.

Nesse momento, o arroxeado notou que os olhos da meio sayajin estavam vermelhos e inchados de tanto chorar, engoliu em seco, porém preferiu continuar com seu plano.

-

Continua


	7. Castigo!

Bra ficou chateada pelo jeito ríspido que o seu irmão lhe tratou em frente ao diretor de invenções e novos projetos, porém resolveu ignorar aquela grosseria, para não perder a compostura e se incomodar de forma desnecessária.

\- Desculpe, eu vim o mais rápido que pude Sr. Briefs! – Replicou séria.

\- Que seja! Agora se sente – Gesticulou com indiferença.

Bra acomodou-se incomodada de frente ao irmão, que a encarou por um breve momento, antes de suspirar e começar a falar novamente.

\- Então, eu estava falando com Lieko que você irá ficar essa semana inteira no setor dele para refazer dois projetos que acho que seriam melhores de outro jeito, tudo está anotado e detalhado num rascunho dentro das pastinhas – Comunicou o meio sayajin sem rodeios alcançando o material a irmã, que leu rapidamente do que se tratava, ficando incrédula com aquilo e um pouco indignada, não acreditava que ele resolveu puni-la daquele jeito.

\- Você tem certeza disso? Vai encarecer o custo do produto final – Reclamou a azulada deixando transparecer o seu incomodo.

\- Certeza absoluta, a corporação cápsula preza pela qualidade, não pelo baixo custo e se um material mais caro irá deixar o produto melhor e mais resistente para satisfazer o nosso cliente, que seja – Retrucou autoritário.

\- Você que sabe! Algo mais? – Declarou Bra aborrecida com a situação.

\- Sim, eu quero um relatório completo a respeito das alterações feitas nos produtos, como também uma descrição dos novos testes que serão feitos neles, desejo tudo para sexta-feira a tarde e que você venha me entregar em mãos – Exigiu sério o arroxeado.

\- Como quiser, eu lhe entregarei! – Anuiu contrariada a meio sayajin.

\- Não se preocupe Sr.Briefs, nós iremos refazer tudo e depois entregaremos o relatório direitinho – Falou o diretor ressabiado.

\- Ótimo! Amanhã às 4 da manhã o seu novo expediente já começa Bra, tenha um bom trabalho – Trunks sorriu debochado, vendo sua irmã furiosa estreitar os olhos e subir um pouco o ki.

\- Obrigado... – Agradeceu antes de sair da sala do irmão, com os olhos faiscando de raiva, decidiu que não se rendaria a aquilo que ele estava fazendo.

Naquela noite, Trunks voltou diferente para casa, fazendo até sua esposa reparar no humor dele, que não estava dos melhores. Na hora do jantar, o arroxeado comeu em silêncio, diferente de seu costumeiro hábito de conversar, contando tudo o que tinha passado na empresa. Mai ficou muito incomodada com aquela situação, tanto que resolveu interagir com o marido.

\- O que houve meu amor? Por que está tão quieto? Brigou com alguém? – Questionou a morena preocupada.

\- Me deixe em paz Mai! Quero ficar quieto – Esbravejou Trunks se levantando da mesa.

\- Como queira...- Respondeu chateada.

\- Não vou dormir com você hoje – Declarou o meio sayajin caminhando até seu o seu escritório, deixando sua esposa sem reação para trás.

No dia seguinte, Bra acordou 3 horas da manhã, arrumou-se de forma confortável, vestiu seu antigo macacão que usou no estágio, fez uma maquiagem básica, prendeu o cabelo num rabo de cavalo e vestiu por cima um capote de lã preto e calçou uma bota, pois estava muito frio lá fora. Já pronta, seguiu até a empresa, chegando lá encontrou alguns funcionários que trabalharam com ela, no período em que estagiava naquele setor. A primeira a vir de encontro a Bra, foi Livy, que ficou contente em vê-la.

\- Olá Patroa! Seu irmão te rebaixou de cargo? – Brincou a loira debochada.

\- Não! Mas bem que ele queria – Replicou Bra com um sorriso de canto.

\- O que você aprontou dessa vez? – Pediu Livy gesticulando para a amiga pegar um café junto com ela.

\- Digamos que brigamos... – Confessou enquanto enchia a xícara de café.

\- Não diga que você roubou o lanche dele de novo? – Perguntou travessa.

\- Não! Foi algo mais sério, não posso te contar – Bra retrucou séria.

\- Humm! Segredos? Tudo bem...

\- E você e Boby como estão? – Questionou a azulada.

\- Noivamos semana passada – Respondeu convencida mostrando o anel no dedo.

\- Parabéns!

\- Obrigada e você? Algum gato na área?

\- Só um que me deu dor de cabeça e ainda está dando. Eu e ele não podemos ter um relacionamento convencional e ele insiste, até terminei, mas ele não está convencido.

\- Xiii amiga! Não me diga que é comprometido? Se é, caia fora, que é só confusão. Vai na minha, que tenho experiência nisso – Aconselhou a outra engenheira.

Bra apenas assentiu e o papo rolou por mais alguns minutos, até as duas caminharem até o setor onde seria montado o protótipo do novo produto.

Algumas horas se passaram e Bra no momento se encontrava analisando a parte elétrica do produto que tinha sido refeito, logo após montá-lo por fora. Ainda faltavam mais alguns ajustes para dizer que tinha terminado e após isso vinha os testes que visavam por a prova a funcionabilidade do produto, como também expor suas possíveis falhas.

Apesar de estar toda suja de graxa, a azulada até que estava gostando da experiência de retornar para aquele setor. De repente o estômago de Bra roncou, a fazendo olhar no relógio, onde constatou que já eram oito da manhã, horário de um lanche e foi o que fez, se dirigiu a copa do departamento e se serviu de vários sanduiches.

Nesse mesmo instante, Goten caminhava até a cozinha de seu setor com o intuito de tomar um café bem forte, ao chegar à porta enxergou dois de seus funcionários fazendo o mesmo e para sua surpresa fofocando sobre Bra. Curioso o moreno pegou seu café e se aproximou de uma ruiva e de um loiro, que falavam animadamente sobre a azulada.

\- Sério? Ela estava andando por aí com um macacão cheio de graxa? Mas a nossa vice-presidente sempre anda impecável – Questionou surpresa Lisy.

\- Pois é... todas as más línguas estão dizendo que Trunks rebaixou ela de cargo, porque brigaram – Replicou Marky, fazendo Goten revirar os olhos com tamanha bobagem.

\- Isso seria impossível, ninguém pode tirar Bra do cargo dela, quem sabe só mandá-la ajudar algum setor que ela tenha algum projeto em conjunto – Retrucou Goten sério.

\- Se é assim, ela deveria ter se recusado em ir – Opinou a ruiva.

\- Mas nesse caso, as ordens do presidente têm que ser cumpridas, se é algo que ela está envolvida – Murmurou o loiro bebericando mais um pouco de café.

\- Então, faz sentido o que todos estão falando... essa ordem foi algo para humilhar a chefinha – Lisy sussurrou pensativa.

\- Gente! Parem com essas fofocas, isso é feio! Voltem para as suas salas, senão vou dar uma advertência para vocês – Ameaçou Goten, que era diretor do setor de RH.

Os dois funcionários se calaram e saíram apressados da cozinha, deixando para trás um meio sayajin muito pensativo e preocupado.

-

Continua


	8. O preço da vingança!

-

No horário do almoço, Bra seguiu até o refeitório da empresa com sua roupa de trabalho, não se importando que seu macacão estivesse um pouco sujo com graxa, a maioria dos funcionários andava assim na empresa, claro que essa condição era mais do que normal para os engenheiros e o pessoal da linha de montagem.

Quando a azulada adentrou no refeitório, ele já estava cheio, e como de costume olhou para onde ela e o irmão sempre sentavam e o avistou em companhia de Loreny, a diretora de marketing da empresa, isso deixou Bra desgostosa, pois sabia que a loira sempre perseguia o irmão e ele sempre dava foras nela, mas agora pareceu que eles estavam um tanto próximos. A meio sayajin fechou o punho e olhou de forma assassina para Trunks que desviou o olhar sem jeito, então Bra suspirou, até que enxergou Goten que abanou para ela sentar com ele, fazendo a azulada dar um meio sorriso e ir até ele, se acomodando a sua frente.

\- Oi Goten! – Cumprimentou a azulada de forma tímida.

\- Oi Bra! O que houve com você? Por que está trabalho no setor que você estagiou? – Pediu confuso o moreno.

\- Meu amado irmão me colocou lá para refazer um projeto que já estava completamente finalizado, porque ele achou que poderia ficar melhor – Respondeu frustrada a garota.

\- Que desgraçado! – Praguejou Goten estreitando os olhos.

\- Trunks acha que vou chorar e fazer um escândalo por andar toda suja de graxa por aí, não vou não! Essa vingança dele não tem graça!

\- Concordo, não tem graça nenhuma. Falando nele, eu acredito que ele está se roendo de ciúmes por você estar aqui comigo – Comentou o meio sayajin que conseguia enxergar Trunks, ao contrário de Bra que estava de costas para o irmão.

\- Nem me fale! O pior é que ele está sentado junto com aquela loira safada – Replicou um pouco irritada a jovem.

\- Eles parecem um tanto descontraídos, estão rindo de não sei o que – Murmurou o moreno, fazendo a azulada largar a comida e se virar para ver a cena, lhe fazendo fechar a cara.

\- Safado, cafajeste, sem vergonho – Sussurrou Bra indignada, voltando a olhar para Goten.

\- Seu irmão não tem mais jeito princesa! Que tal sexta-feira a noite comermos uma pizza no seu apartamento? Já que você está oficialmente solteira – Sugeriu o moreno para a surpresa de Bra.

\- Combinado! Te vejo as oito da noite no meu apartamento – Falou Bra antes de terminar de comer rapidamente.

\- Ótimo horário! Eu levo o vinho!

\- Perfeito! Mas agora, eu preciso ir Goten, nos falamos novamente amanhã no horário do almoço – Disse Bra se levantando.

\- Estarei te esperando – Despediu-se o moreno, antes de Bra caminhar para a saída do refeitório.

Trunks de longe acompanhou toda a movimentação da irmã, ele estava morrendo de ciúmes dela com Goten, porém também daria o troco para Bra, ele já sabia como, só esperava que não estivesse exagerando nas coisas, ainda sabia que a azulada gostava dele, mas não queria dar o braço a torcer. De repente os devaneios do empresário foram interrompidos pela voz da diretora de marketing, que estava cada vez mais ousada.

\- Que tal irmos para minha casa hoje depois do expediente? Quero te mostrar algumas coisas interessantes – Sussurrou no ouvido do empresário.

\- Talvez amanhã! Hoje não dá, eu tenho que ir para casa, senão minha esposa vai desconfiar – Sussurrou sério.

\- Você não vai se arrepender – Falou a loira antes de se levantar da mesa e dar uma piscadela ao meio sayajin que suspirou.

***&***

Nos dias que se seguiram, Bra já estava acostumada com sua rotina, não dando mais bola para os comentários maldosos, pois os projetos que foram refeitos enfim tinham sido concluídos com êxito, sem nenhum problema, passando em todos os testes feitos. Sexta-feira finalmente chegou num piscar de olhos, para a sua alegria.

Nesse exato momento, a azulada trabalhava no relatório que iria entregar para o irmão, olhou para o relógio e constatou que já passava um pouco das duas da tarde, então apressou a digitação, depois leu e releu o que escreveu e suspirou ao receber a ligação da secretária de Trunks, que lhe pediu para subir, pois o chefe já a aguardava. Então Bra imprimiu o relatório e se dirigiu ao elevador, quando chegou ao andar da presidência, se aproximou de Rose, secretária de seu irmão, que pareceu um pouco constrangida com alguma coisa, mas disfarçou ao vê-la.

\- Pode entrar senhorita Briefs! Ele te aguarda lá dentro – Sussurrou meio sem jeito.

Bra ficou pensativa ao notar o nervosismo da secretária, de imediato sua intuição lhe disse que era para se preparar, pois iria ver algo que não iria gostar. Foi quando entrou, que tudo se encaixou, seu irmão estava com a diretora de marketing seminua em cima da mesa de frente pra ele, enquanto ele a estocava rápido, a fazendo gemer alto. Aquela cena deixou Bra chocada e com raiva ao mesmo tempo. Os papeis que ela segurava nas mãos caíram no chão e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos, um aberto em seu coração a acometeu.

Nesse momento, o empresário olhou para sua irmã e sorriu com orgulho, vendo o estado dela, seu plano estava dando certo, aquilo a fez sofrer como ele queria.

\- Seu desgraçado! – Sussurrou Bra antes de sair correndo da sala, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Já no corredor, a azulada olhou para a secretária, limpou as lágrimas e correu até o elevador, descendo até a garagem, pegando seu carro e saindo cantando pneu do estacionamento da empresa em direção ao seu apartamento. Durante a trajetória, ela não conseguiu se focar no trânsito, ultrapassando dois sinais vermelhos, sem cuidado, para piorar a situação tinha começado a nevar novamente, ela um pouco mais calma parou o carro num cruzamento, quando de repente um caminhão sem freio bateu em sua traseira, fazendo seu carro ser jogado num barranco, batendo na seqüência em várias árvores. Bra como estava sem sinto de segurança, foi arremessada para fora do carro, sobre algumas pedras, desmaiando ferida logo em seguida.

***&***

Enquanto isso, Trunks terminava de gozar e jogava a camisinha no lixo do banheiro e se arrumava, enquanto a loira que estava com ele ajeitava o vestido e arrumava a maquiagem.

\- Acha que sua irmã vai falar para alguém de nós? – Pediu a diretora de marketing.

\- Acredito que não... – Sussurrou frio, já sentindo um pouco de remorso pelo que tinha feito.

\- Quando podemos nos encontrar novamente? – Questionou Loreny empolgada.

\- Final de semana óbvio que não vai dar, mas com certeza semana que vem, te aviso quando puder – Respondeu voltando a sentar-se em sua cadeira.

\- Ótimo! Se me dá licença vou voltar para minha sala – Avisou a jovem, caminhando até a porta.

\- Antes de sair, pega para mim esses papéis que a Bra deixou cair – Ordenou sem emoção na voz.

\- Certo! – Anuiu a loira se abaixando e pegando o relatório e trazendo para seu amante, que os pegou de forma fria, nem olhando direito para a loira, que ficou meio sem jeito.

\- Grato! Agora pode voltar aos seus afazeres – Gesticulou o arroxeado voltando sua atenção ao relatório.

Loreny saiu da sala da presidência, meio incomodada com o tratamento de Trunks após eles terem transado, como se o que fizeram não tivesse sido nada além de sexo, uma coisa sem total importância.

Já na sua sala, sozinho, Trunks colocou as mãos na cabeça e suspirou incomodado, se lembrando da cara da irmã no momento que o viu transando com a diretora de marketing, ela pareceu muito triste, talvez ele tivesse exagerado na sua vingança.

De repente o seu celular começou a tocar de forma insistente, o fazendo bufar e atender, pois era sua mãe.

\- O que foi mãe? Por que está chorando? – Pediu o arroxeado preocupado.

-

Continua


	9. Situação delicada!

-

Bulma estava apreensiva no hospital junto com Vegeta, eles vieram pra lá logo que telefonaram para eles avisando sobre o acidente. Pelo que o médico plantonista tinha relatado a eles, Bra chegou bem ferida no pronto socorro, pois o acidente tinha sido muito feio, surpreendentemente não sabiam como ela ainda estava viva. De repente o médico que estava cuidando do estado de Bra veio em direção a Bulma e Vegeta para falar da situação da garota.

\- Vocês são os pais de Bra Briefs? – Pediu o médico sério, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava o prontuário da paciente.

\- Sim, nós somos. Como nossa filha está? – Questionou Bulma preocupada.

\- Devido a hemorragia interna que ela apresentou, detectada quando chegou aqui, ela precisou ir para uma cirurgia de emergência. Sua filha também teve duas costelas quebradas, o pulso fraturado e teve um leve traumatismo craniano. É um verdadeiro milagre que sua filha tenha sobrevivido e ainda por cima a criança que ela espera ainda esteja viva, faremos de tudo para que o bebê sobreviva a cirurgia – Falou o médico fazendo Bulma chorar copiosamente sendo amparada por Vegeta.

\- Certo doutor! Por favor, nos avise quando ela sair do centro cirúrgico – Pediu Vegeta tentando manter a calma naquele momento e pensar friamente.

O médico apenas assentiu e voltou para dentro da sala de emergência, deixando o casal na recepção.

\- Quem será o pai dessa criança? Eu não sabia que Bra estava namorando – Perguntou Bulma apreensiva tentando se acalmar.

\- Você não vai querer saber das minhas desconfianças, quem sabe na hora certa ela possa nos dizer quem é! Agora vamos nos focar nela ficando bem – Murmurou o príncipe dos sayajins.

\- Preciso ligar para o Trunks, ele não deve saber o que aconteceu... – Bulma então pegou o celular e ligou para o filho, enquanto limpava as lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.

\- Como quiser mulher, apesar de eu achar que não vai adiantar em nada ele vir para cá.

Não demorou muito para o arroxeado atender a ligação.

\- Filho... – Bulma começou a chorar.

\- O que foi mãe? Por que está chorando? – Pediu o meio sayajin preocupado.

\- Sua irmã sofreu um grave acidente de carro e está em cirurgia, venha pra cá, eu e seu pai estamos no Hospital Central da capital do oeste – Respondeu a cientista com a voz embargada.

Ao ouvir aquilo Trunks gelou na hora, ficando pálido e muito nervoso, se culpando mentalmente pelo que tinha acontecido com Bra.

\- Já estou indo mãe. Até! – Despediu-se se levantando da cadeira e saindo rapidamente de seu escritório deixando tudo para trás, sem arrumar nada.

Então caminhando apressado entrou no elevador e desceu até a garagem pegando o carro e indo rapidamente em direção ao hospital, durante o trajeto o empresário foi se xingando, arrependido de ter feito o que fez e agora estava com medo de perder a mulher que amava, não sabia o que faria se ela morresse, não agüentaria o remorso. Quando chegou ao hospital viu sua mãe sentada numa cadeira ao lado de seu pai, os dois com o semblante nervoso, então se aproximou deles, e sua mãe ao vê-lo se levantou e o abraçou.

\- Estou com tanto medo Trunks! – Sussurrou Bulma.

\- Calma mãe, vai dar tudo certo, ela vai sair dessa – Falou o arroxeado tentando manter a calma.

De repente o médico que estava cuidando do caso de Bra voltou e se aproximou do trio e estava com semblante mais sereno.

\- A cirurgia transcorreu bem, tudo saiu perfeito, a propósito a criança sobreviveu a cirurgia, ela é mais forte do que esperávamos. Provavelmente amanhã a noite a senhorita Briefs estará indo para o quarto.

Trunks estava chocado com o que médico tinha acabo de falar, Bra estava grávida, como ele não sabia disso? Como ela não contou nada para ele? Será que ela sabia? E agora o que ele faria? Questionou-se o empresário nervoso, não sabendo o que iria fazer.

\- Podemos vê-la doutor? – Pediu Bulma.

\- Podem, mas um de cada vez, dez minutos cada um. A senhora quer ir primeiro? – Perguntou o médico.

\- Sim, doutor! – Replicou Bulma seguindo o senhor de idade.

***&***

Quando pai e filho ficaram sozinhos, Vegeta estreitou os olhos e se aproximou de Trunks o encurralando na parede.

\- O que você fez com sua irmã hein? Não adianta mentir para mim, eu sei o que você andou fazendo com Bra na empresa, após ela te rejeitar, ouvi Goten contar para o Kakaroto – Vociferou perigosamente o príncipe.

\- Eu não queria que isso acontecesse com ela – Murmurou com a voz embargada o rapaz.

\- Agora é tarde para arrependimentos não é? Quero que você a deixe em paz! Tá me ouvindo? Você até pode ver ela depois, mas mantenha distância se ela pedir, não a force a nada, e chega de punições – Gesticulou Vegeta cruzando os braços.

\- Eu farei o possível – Anuiu contrariado.

\- Acho bom mesmo, senão você vai enfrentar minha fúria – Vegeta estreitou os olhos fechando um dos punhos de forma ameaçadora.

Quando Trunks criou coragem para retrucar, Bulma voltou da UTI muito apavorada e preocupada.

\- O que houve mulher?

\- Bra estava tão pálida Vegeta, tão vulnerável, quase não a reconheci – Falou chorosa.

\- Calma, ela irá melhorar.

\- Filho, agora é sua vez – Gesticulou a azulada para Trunks entrar na área restrita onde o médico o aguardava.

Trunks acompanhou o senhor de idade, que o levou até o quarto de UTI onde estava sua irmã e depois o deixou sozinho. Após a partida do médico, Trunks se aproximou de Bra e assim como a mãe ficou apreensivo ao ver a palidez de sua amada, que pareceu tão frágil, então se achegou ainda mais dela e lhe tocou a mão que não estava enfaixada e se inclinou sobre a jovem beijando ternamente sua testa.

\- Me perdoe meu amor, fui um idiota e arrogante, só pensei em mim, na minha dor, em te punir e esqueci que você também sofria em se separar de mim – Sussurrou no ouvido da azulada demonstrando seu arrependimento.

Frustrado e triste por ver sua amada daquele jeito tão frágil Trunks saiu da UTI antes do tempo dele acabar, pois não agüentava o remorso que tomava conta dele, ao ver o estado da azulada. Quando o empresário chegou até a recepção teve uma surpresa ao ver Goten, Goku e Chichi com sua mãe.

Goten que no momento estava focado ouvindo Bulma relatar como tinha acontecido o acidente, se enfureceu ao ver seu amigo de infância ali, então logo o culpou pelo estado de Bra. Acometido por um ímpio furioso, o moreno desferiu um soco no rosto de Trunks, que foi pego desprevenido, o fazendo se apoiar na parede para não cair no chão.

\- Tudo o que está acontecendo com Bra é sua culpa! Está feliz agora com sua vingançinha? O que você fez pra ela agora seu idiota? – Questionou Goten enfurecido, tentando se segurar para não bater mais em Trunks.

Bulma ficou chocada olhando aquela cena, que lhe deixou curiosa sobre o que Goten estava falando.

-

Continua


End file.
